


Одиночество

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2019 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: А вы не думали о том, что нашей фантазией может кто-то управлять? А может в наших головах целый мир?





	Одиночество

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2019 заявка №56 ориджинал фикшен

— 1 —

Несуществующие поезда стучат колёсами. Тихо тикают несуществующие часы на запястьях несуществующих прохожих. Еле слышно несуществующий ветер подгоняет такие же несуществующие листья. Такие же несуществующие, как этот мир. Мир снов.  
Поезд, качнувшись, отъехал от станции и продолжил путь. Мерно стучали колёса. Полупустой вагон несильно покачивался. В поезде всегда было немноголюдно, так его представлял ребёнок, которому он снился. В нём всегда были обычные люди, одетые в неброскую одежду, и никто не нарушал серость толпы, кроме одного человека. Это был мальчик. Было очень сложно понять, какого он возраста. У мальчика светлая кожа и волосы, и одет он был бы так же, как обычные дети, если бы не плащ с длинным смешным капюшоном. Он сидел в конце вагона и, будто не замечая покачивания, рисовал то, что было вокруг. Его зовут Малышка Сон. Он у каждого свой, каждому рисует сны, но мы не знаем о нём, ведь он всегда «за кадром». Малышка Сон, как ангел-хранитель наших снов, он защищает сны от страхов — вот его цель.  
А поезд набрал скорость и уже мчался через поле, затем через мост и вскоре остановился на следующей станции. Малышка Сон вышел из вагона и, на секунду остановившись, облегчённо вздохнул — его работа на сегодня закончена — и убрал альбом за пазуху. Он весело улыбнулся и побежал в сторону розового леса, который был будто из сахарной ваты. Малышка Сон разводил там слонов. Маленьких розовых летающих слонов. Они помогали в создании снов. Окутывая розовой дымкой лес, слоны могли строить замки, создавать реки… так формируется фантазия. Но сейчас не об этом.  
Сегодня слоны не хотели летать, они выглядели грустными и подавленными. Вдруг небо стало темнеть… Надвигались грозовые тучи. «Грозы в этом мире не было со времён Страха Темноты, когда весь мир будто накрыли куполом. Народ был в панике…» — вспомнил Малышка Сон.  
Всё серело и теряло цвета. Сон испуганно оглядел слонов и выбежал на улицу. Мир обесцветился. Он стал равномерно серым. Люди грустно ходили по улицам и пытались найти своих знакомых, но просто не замечали их. Дети плакали, не видя родителей, родители звали детей и друг друга, хотя находились совсем рядом. Для каждого из них улицы оказались пустыми.  
— Одиночество… — шепнул Малышка Сон.  
Малышка Сон давно знал, что когда-нибудь придёт Страх, которого он не сможет победить так просто… И это Страх Одиночества, ведь он и сам одинок. Очень сложно быть «за кадром» — никто его не видит и не знает о его существовании, кроме слонов.  
Сдержанно вздохнув, он легко подпрыгнул. Как только он оторвался от земли, его подхватило маленькое белое облачко и понесло к тёмной туче, закрывшей уже полнеба. Он знал, что обязан справиться.

— 2 —

Туча была вовсе не мягкая, как облако, она была, как твёрдая лесная почва, пронизанная сотнями корневых систем. В общем-то так оно и было, на туче был лес.  
Малышка Сон перешёл с облака на тучу. На него повеяло сыростью и каким-то страхом. Но выбора не было, и он шагнул в чащу леса. Сначала он шёл, пугливо озираясь по сторонам, но вскоре перешёл на быстрый шаг, его окутал страх, он не мог ничего сделать, голову заполнил туман, и Малышка Сон побежал вглубь леса.  
Он бежал через лес, не разбирая дороги. Вокруг шумели какие-то голоса, хотя поблизости никого не было. Голосов становилось всё больше, и они почти оглушали Малышку. Но вдруг всё стихло и послышался детский плач. Малышка Сон выбежал на поляну и остановился, переводя дух.  
На поляне, прислонившись к дереву, сидела маленькая девочка и плакала, повторяя:  
— Спасите меня!.. Мне страшно!.. Спасите!  
Но как только она заметила мальчика, то подняла на него полный одиночества и отчаяния взгляд, а сама встала и начала медленно подходить. Сон стоял, как вкопанный, и не мог сдвинуться с места. Девочка подошла к нему и обняла.  
— Мы ведь так похожи… Оба одиноки, никто нас не видит, не замечает… Нам нужно объединиться и заставить людей нас заметить, — их начал окутывать серый туман, мальчик уже хотел было обнять её в ответ, но… — Правда, Малышка Сон?  
Через его тело будто пропустили разряд. Малышка Сон очнулся и оттолкнул девочку.  
— Одиночество… Опять голову морочишь?.. — когда-то давно, в самом начале, они виделись, но с тех пор много воды утекло.  
— Не опять, а снова, — девочка показала язык и с некой брезгливостью отвернулась от Малышки Сна.  
— Ведёшь себя, как… — и тот мальчику пришла в голову идея. «Ребёнок, точно!» Он потянулся за мешочком с «Розовой дымкой», которую прихватил на всякий случай.  
— Это плохой план… — Одиночество махнула рукой, и трава опутала тело Малышки Сна. — Не желаю больше с тобой говорить,- она отвернулась и демонстративно ушла к тому дереву, возле которого сидела вначале.  
Чем больше Малышка Сон пытался вырваться из травяных пут, тем сильнее они стягивали его тело.  
— А если я сдамся? — неожиданно спросил Малышка Сон.  
— Что?.. — Одиночество так удивилась, что путы ослабли, и мальчик смог выбраться. Девочка на это не отреагировала. — Ты серьёзно?  
Мальчик подошёл вплотную.  
— Конечно… — он протянул девочке руку, тем самым отвлекая, а второй снял с пояса спасительный мешочек, — … нет! — и выпустил на неё «Розовую дымку». — Переродись же, Страх Одиночества!  
Дымка окутала девочку и, когда она развеялась, на траве остался лежать младенец. Малышка Сон взял будущий Страх Одиночества на руки и понёс из исчезающего леса. Он решил сам её вырастить, чтобы она не стала такой, как была пару минут назад. Но это уже другая история.


End file.
